Holomakus
Description: Holomakus is a legendary warrior from Spepora's Spectra planet. He is well-known around the Soltaros Galaxy. Holomakus has light green skin and dark green eyes, but his hair is mixed with green and gray hair. His long hair reaches the middle of Holomakus' back, where it's curly. Copper sheets are wrapped around his hair by his shoulders. Holomakus looks to be about sixty years of age with mostly gray facial hair. He is the original winged guardian of Spepora's nine elite winged warrior. One of the eight winged warriors was his student, Ascentus. Holomakus currently residents on Anicie after going missing from Spepora 25 years ago. Description of Armor: *Helmet - A durable, white, metal helmet with a gold visor to protect his eyes from speedy style. *Chestplate - A durable, white, metal chestplate, with a copper wire running into his armor covering his arms. A copper wheel in the shape of a plus sign is located by the lower center of his chest. *Wing Armor - Durable, white metal armor attached to the arch of both his wings. Copper wire runs from outside the back of his chestplate to the arch of his wings exposed to the air. From there, some of the copper wire runs into the armor on his wings, while the rest is infused to his skin under his feathers. *Shoulderplates - Durable, white, metal shoulderplates with copper wire running into them from his chestplate. Copper sheets come out of the back of his shoulderplates, long enough to reach the ground. *Arm Armor - Durable, white, metal arm armor, with a copper wire running through his arm armor and into his armored gloves. *Armored gloves - Durable, white, metal gloves, with copper wire running to each of his finger tips. Copper sheets come from the left side of his left glove and right side of his right glove, long enough to touch the ground. *Armored leggings - Durable, white, metal leggings, with a thin, copper wire running through each legging and to his chestplate. There are sockets built into leggings for him to put one of his two swords. The left socket is on the left side of his armored leggings, while the right socket is on the right side of his armored leggings. *Armored Boots - Durable, white, metal boots, with a plate of copper on each sole and a copper wire running into his armored leggings. Description of Weapon: *Dual Swords - Electrified swords with copper blades and white handles. Backstory: Personality: Abilities: *Super-Speed **Flash Step **G-Force Adaption **Enhanced Reflexes **Electrical Strikes *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Wind Manipulation **Flight **Air Ball Projection Attacks: *Knee Smash - Holomakus lifts his knee into his opponent's stomach *High Knee Smash - Holomakus slams his knee into his opponent's face *Uppercut - Holomakus uppercuts his opponent. Special Attacks: *Electric Whip - Holomakus swings his copper threads at his opponent, striking him or her with an electrical swipe. *Windy Blast - With both his palms touching each other, Holomakus releases a sphere of wind at his opponent. **Stun Blast - With both his palms touching each other, Holomakus releases a sphere of electrically charged winds at his opponent. *Gust Front - Holomakus flies towards his opponent, creating a wide-ranging line of wind. **Lightning Terrain - *Electrocution - Intense electricity enters an opponent's body after being wrapping in Holomakus' copper sheets. *Wind Tunnels **Tornadic Tunnel - Holomakus holds right palm out, causing the air to stir clockwise and create a tunnel of tornadic winds. **Anticyclonic Tunnel - Holomakus holds his left palm out, causing the air to stir counterclockwise and create a tunnel of anticyclonic tornadic winds. **Electrical Tunnel - Electricity enters the tunnel of winds Holomakus made possible. **Dual Tunnels - Holomakus holds both palms out, creating razor winds between the two tunnels of tornadic winds. Strongest Special Attack: *Electric Anticyclonic Tornado - From a high altitude, Holomakus rotates counterclockwise to cause clouds to wrap around his body, while electricity discharges from his body. He slowly approaches his opponent as a funnel, sucking him or her around the tornado. His opponent is repeatedly zapping and battered by debris before being thrown out the top of Holomakus' tornado. Events: Category:PPH Character Category:PPH Hero Category:Halomakus Category:Speporan Category:PPH Foreign Resident